


What's Your Fantasy

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Kinky One Shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fantasy, M/M, Pornalot, Pornalot 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Written for Pornalot Challenge #2 - FantasyA drunken Arthur finally has the courage to make his move on Merlin while dancing at the club.





	What's Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I had all sorts of ideas for this challenge, but no matter what I did I couldn't get the song "What's Your Fantasy by Ludacris out of my head... so in the end this happened. I hope you enjoy!

**_I wanna lick you from your head to yo’ toes_ **

**_And I wanna, move from the bed, down to the down to the to the flo’_ **

 

Merlin let the lyrics of the song wash through him as he swayed to the pulsing rhythm of the beat. Trying desperately to ignore the way his body was reacting to the man pressed up behind him—and failing miserably. He never should have agreed to dance with Arthur, his best friend and _secret crush_ , when he was this drunk. He’d known it was a bad idea… but this was Arthur, and he always had a really hard time saying “No” to Arthur.

His breath hitched, and his heart rate sped up as Arthur’s hand dropped from Merlin’s hip to snake lower around his waist, pulling Merlin back to fit more snugly against him.

 

**_Then I wanna, you make it so good I don’t wanna leave_ **

**_But I gotta, know, whats your fant-ta-ta sy—_ **

 

“So, what is it?” Arthur’s breath tickled against Merlin’s ear as he leaned forward to shout over the loud music in the club.

“What?” Merlin yelled back, before he was suddenly manhandled towards the edge of the dance floor and pressed up against a wall where it was a little quieter.

“I said,” Arthur’s voice purred as he stepped closer. “What’s your _fantasy_ Merlin?”

_Oh, fuck!_ Merlin felt lightheaded as all the blood in his body rushed south.

“Why would you assume I only have one?” Merlin joked trying to deflect Arthur from this train of thought before the alcohol and his cock took over and he said something really stupid.

“Mmmm, kinky. I like that,” Arthur told him, shifting against him slightly so that his thigh brushed against the growing bulge in Merlin’s pants. “Why don’t you just tell me the first thing that comes to mind then.”

Arthur looked at him expectantly. He was so close that Merlin could tilt forward and kiss him if he wanted to. Hell, of course he wanted to. It was fighting the temptation to do so that was slowly killing him. Arthur’s lips slowly turned up in a shit-eating grin.

_Fuck, I’ve been staring at his lips too long._

“Maybe I should tell you one of mine first,” Arthur suggested, his voice coming across low and husky.

Merlin gave a silent nod, willing his brain to catch up and be of some use to him in the near future. Then Arthur started talking and he lost all hope.

“This mouth for one,” Arthur told him, reaching up to lightly trace Merlin’s lower lip with his finger. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve fantasized about what it would taste like… Pictured what it would look like wrapped around my cock—”

“Fuck, Arthur,” Merlin moaned, leaning forward.

“I’ve fantasized about that too,” Arthur murmured, leaning forward to nip at his ear. “God, every time you wear those tight black pants of yours, I picture myself ripping them off of you. Bending you over and burying myself deep inside that tight little ass of yours—”

Merlin lunged up and pressed his lips to Arthur’s. Pouring everything he couldn’t put into words in to a soul searing kiss that left them both breathless.

“So, I’m guessing you don’t mind being my fantasy then?” Arthur asked with a hesitant smile when they finally came up for air.

“What do you think?” Merlin panted before pulling Arthur in for another desperate kiss. “You’re my fantasy too, you prat! God, I can’t even tell you how long I’ve wanted you.”

“How about we get out of here then and you can show me instead?” Arthur suggested with a smirk.

“Fuck yes!” Merlin took Arthur’s hand and dragged him through the club quickly, eager to get home and explore each and every one of their fantasies together.

 

**_Then I wanna, you make it so good I don’t wanna leave_ **

**_But I gotta, know, whats your fant-ta-ta sy—_ **

****

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the muse. If there was something you liked in particular, let me know!
> 
> Full Song Lyrics:
> 
> **"What's Your Fantasy"**  
>  By: Ludacris (feat. Shawna)
> 
> [Ludacris]  
> Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
> Give it to me now, give it to me now  
> Give it to me now, give it to me now
> 
> [Shawna]  
> Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
> Give it to me now, give it to me now  
> Give it to me now..
> 
> [Chorus: Ludacris, then Shawna *2X*]  
> I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
> And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
> Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
> But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy
> 
> [Ludacris]  
> I wanna get you in the Georgia Dome on the fifty yard line  
> While the Dirty Birds kick for t'ree  
> And if you like in the club we can do it  
> In the DJ booth or in the back of the V.I.P.  
> Whipped cream with cherries and strawberries on top  
> Lick it don't stop, keep the door locked don't knock while the boat rock   
> We go-bots and robots so they gotta wait til the show stop  
> Or how 'bout on the beach with black sand  
> Lick up your thigh then call me the Pac Man  
> Table top or just give me a lap dance  
> The Rock to the Park to the Point to the Flatlands  
> That man Ludacris (woo) in the public bathroom  
> Or in back of a classroom  
> How ever you want it lover lover gonna tap that ass soon  
> See I cast 'em and I past 'em get a tight grip and I grasp 'em  
> I flash 'em and out last 'em  
> And if ain't good then I trash 'em while you stash 'em  
> I'll let 'em free   
> And the tell me what they fantasy  
> Like up on the roof roof tell yo boyfriend not to be mad at me
> 
> [Chorus]
> 
> [Ludacris]  
> I wanna get you in the bath tub  
> With the candle lit you give it up till they go out  
> Or we can do it on stage of the Ludacris concert  
> Cause you know I got sold out  
> Or red carpet dick could just roll out  
> Go 'head and scream you can't hold out  
> We can do it in the pouring rain  
> Runnin the train when it's hot or cold out  
> How 'bout in the library on top of books  
> But you can't be too loud  
> You wanna make a brother beg for it  
> Give me TLC 'cause you know I be too proud  
> We can do it in the white house  
> Tryna make them turn the lights out   
> Champaign with my campaign let me do the damn thing  
> What's my name, what's my name, what's my name a sauna, jacuzzi  
> In the back row at the movie  
> You can stratch my back and rule me  
> You can push me or just pull me  
> On hay in middle of the barn (woo) rose pedals on the silk sheets uh  
> Eating fresh fruits sweep yo woman right off her feet
> 
> [Chorus]
> 
> [Ludacris]  
> I wanna get you in the back seat windows up  
> That's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert  
> Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt  
> In the garden all in the dirt  
> Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk  
> Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraid  
> In the sun or up in the shade  
> On the top of my escalade  
> Maybe your girl and my friend can trade; tag team, off the ropes!  
> On the ocean or in the boat! Factories or on hundred spokes!  
> What about up in the candy sto' that chocolate chocolate make it melt  
> Whips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little booty up with my belt  
> Scream help play my game; dracula man I'll get my fangs  
> Horseback and I'll get my reigns, school teacher let me get my grades
> 
> [Chorus - repeat 4X]


End file.
